1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to golf clubs, and more particularly, to an improved golf putter configured to limit angular deviation of the striking face with respect to the intended arc of the golf swing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wood type golf clubs or drivers traditionally have a generally ovoid head mounted to an elongated shaft. A planar surface is formed on the front of the club head which defines a striking face for hitting a golf ball. A central region of the striking face located directly in front of the center of mass of the club head defines a "sweet spot" or a center of effort. A line drawn through the center of effort and the center of mass will define an axis of effort through which optimum striking power may be directed during a golf swing.
Typically, the golf club shaft is offset from the axis of effort so that a moment-arm is created between the shaft axis and the center of effort. Ideally, the moment-arm should be perpendicular to the arc of the golf swing. However, irregularities in the golfers motion, as well as flexure of the shaft due to centrifugal forces generated during the swing, will tend to orient the moment-arm at an angle to the arc of the swing. As a result, the striking lace of the club head will deviate and impact the golf ball at an angle, imparting an undesirable spin on the ball, and causing it to hook or slice away from the golfer.
The same concept applies to golf putters. In fact, several prior art putters have been constructed to compensate for irregularities in a golfer's swing. An example of one such putter is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,398 to Reed et al. which attempts to eliminate the undesirable effects of irregularities in the golfers swing by aligning the club shaft with the center of gravity of the club head. This is achieved by angularly offsetting the hosel from the heel of the golf club such that the shaft axis intersects the center of gravity of the club head. However, the club shaft does not extend through the club head nor does the shaft axis intersect the axis of effort of the club head forward of the center of gravity. Thus, the club shaft may twist or rotate during the golfers swing, causing the ball to deviate from its intended path.
It would be desirable to provide an improved golf putter which is constructed in such a manner so as to substantially limit the degree to which the plane of the club face deviates from its intended path, namely, a path perpendicular to the arc of the golfers swing.